The Family Pet is a Dragon
by amba gurl
Summary: ALSO: Tangled & Brave. They were different. Seriously, they were. And though they kinda clashed with each other... they somehow made it work. Kinda. Sometimes. Okay, very rarely.
1. Alone

_**Okay, so this is going to be a sort-of short story, maybe a bunch of one-shots with a few different arcs and individual stories. It's obviously going to be Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon and Brave crossover... because they fit together so well :)**_

_**Also, I haven't really written in about 18 months... so bare with me! Enjoy!**_

* * *

It was cold, the snow. Beautiful, shining, luminescent beneath the moon's rays.

Cold. So very cold.

But he didn't feel it, didn't know how anyone could hate the snow. The frost.

A single snowflake drifted down to the surface of the frozen lake, alighting gently and disappearing. It was perfect. Unique. But alone. There were never two exactly the same. He saw to that.

Just because no-one could see him didn't mean he wasn't there. And if they couldn't see him, he made sure they could see what he could do... to see the smiles on their faces. He had decided, all those years ago when the moon created him, that he would smile.

There was no gain in being sad. Or lonely. That wasn't who he was.

He was unique. But alone.

* * *

Jack sighed, shoulders drooping beneath his cloak. He was lounging in one of the highest branches of a tree, the branches much too thin to bear his weight... but they did. He was as insubstantial as a snowflake, after all.

The day had been spent as all his days... and he was bored as hell.

"What I wouldn't give for someone to talk to..." he murmured, not even noticing he was speaking out loud. He would have gone insane years ago if it had bothered him. Glancing up, his eyes immediately sought out the cold face of the moon. It was full that night.

Jack liked to think that meant the Man in Moon was looking at him, that someone actually knew and – somewhat – cared that he existed. But it had been almost ten years since he had come to be, yet no-one had acknowledged him, apart from a tiny little fairy that had merely run into him, squeaked angrily, and disappeared before he could catch it. It probably would have bitten him though.

An uncomfortable feeling began to travel up his spine, and he shifted with a grimace. Just because he was bored didn't mean he wanted an annoying itch! Argh, it was getting worse!

Growling, jack leaned forward and reached behind him, scratching irritably as his back. But it didn't help. He frowned, eye twitching. It was seriously starting to annoy him! And it was spreading! Though now it was more of a burn. Pulling up his shirt, he twisted, trying to look at his back.

Then, as suddenly as the burn began, it disappeared. Frowning, Jack began to lean back again, when a sudden, almost painful burn began in his chest. Gasping, he pressed his hand to his breast, trying to will the burn to leave... when he got a sudden feeling. A feeling that something was wrong.

But what?

The burn eased, and Jack stood, wary of a sudden relapse. He didn't know why, but he felt a need to fly...

"Wind!" he called, leaping from the branches. They didn't even sway, but he didn't see as he had already been caught in the playful grasp of his best, and only friend. He felt the almost childlike inquiry as to where he wanted go...

"That way!" he shouted, not sure _why, _but only knowing that that was where the burn was leading him. He let out a woop as the wind lifted him, carrying him away.

This was first time in his life something had changed... and he was going to take full advantage of the distraction.

* * *

_**So what did you think? I hope you like it :) I've pretty much written the first four chapters, where they meet, ad that's going to be the main arc... then there's going to be random one-shots, probably in some sort of chronological order. If they're not, I'll say so in the AN.**_

_**I'd love any prompts or ideas you guys have, and if I like it I'll add it to my list of prompts for this :) **_

_****__**I kinda hate seriously long AN's, so that'll be it :)**_

_****__**Review please!**_


	2. Free

_**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been swamped with study. Second year of uni, exams in a month, two weddings in between and I'm a bridesmaid at both... yeah, I have no life.**_

_**But! I wrote this out of the goodness of my heart... and the fact that I was getting seriously bored with study.**_

_**This is dedicated to: TrueDemigodishness, as they were my first reviewer and reminded me that this story existed :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

The only life she ever knew was within these walls. High up in a tower, with no-one but an often absent tyrant that claimed to be her mother. She wasn't sure when she began to doubt the claim of kinship. Perhaps it was the way she was treated like a possession.

Though she had no idea how a mother was meant to treat their child... maybe they really were possessions... belonging to another, with no free will or happiness of their own.

But she wanted to be happy. She loved the feel of the sun on her face, the warm spring breezes teasing her hair.

Maybe, if she asked her mother... one more time... maybe she'd finally let her leave the tower.

And be free.

* * *

Staring up at her ceiling, Rapunzel tried to calm her heart. She was finally going to do it. She was going to leave her tower. Her mother had been gone for nearly a month, which was very strange, as she was rarely gone for more than a few days at a time.

Pascal watched his friend, happy that she was leaving... but did she have to take so LONG?! He was a very busy chameleon, you see. If fact, he was also a very old chameleon... much older than he was supposed to be... but he didn't bother pondering that fact. He was a chameleon after all.

And he wanted to GO.

Rapunzel jumped when she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder, and blinked when a bright green face crossed her vision. Giggling at the almost annoyed expression on the lizard's face, the girl bounced off her bed and danced to the window.

Almost vibrating with nerves, Rapunzel left her tower and moved to the balcony. Nervous, she placed her hands on the ledge... and looked down.

It was so far!

"Oh gosh, Pascal! Am I really going to do this?" she murmured, glancing at the chameleon ensconced on her shoulder. An unimpressed look was her reply, and the chameleon disappeared into her hair. Giggling, Rapunzel turned to survey the ledge.

She threw her hair over the balustrade, grabbed hold... and jumped.

Screaming, Rapunzel vaulted down the tower. It was so exhilarating! She gasped, throwing her head back and drinking in the warm sun. Slowing her decent, she gradually came to a stop just above the ground. Staring at the ground, she gulped... before placing a single foot down.

"Aiee!" she squealed, as soon as her foot had touched the grass a tingling sensation had rushed up her leg, enveloping her entire body. Jerking her foot off the ground, she swung wildly, trying not to let any part of her body make contact with the ground. Lifting her foot, Rapunzel examined it; the feeling hadn't been bad, exactly... if fact, it had made her feel full of energy!

Biting her lip, Rapunzel braced herself and lowered the same foot. Gingerly touching a single toe to the ground, Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief as nothing happened. Unclenching her hands, she lowered her other foot and stood on the grass. She felt... warm, happy. A bubble of warmth formed in her chest, and Rapunzel started giggling, laughing at the warm, tingly feeling spreading through her whole body. It was wonderful! Like for the first time, she was actually living!

Laughing, Rapunzel dashed away from the tower. Running over the large open field, hair streaming behind her in the playful wind, she didn't notice the trail of spring flowers in her wake.

Rapunzel didn't know how long or far she ran when she finally stopped, attention caught by a strange shape in the distance, one that did not fit with the beauty of nature. Frowning, Rapunzel squinted, trying to make it out.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, having moved forward to try and see it better. "It's like my tower, only smaller!" she was excited. Maybe there were people there?

A new bounce in her step, Rapunzel skipped towards the house. As she approached, she saw a woman carrying a laundry basket. There were two children, boys she thought, playing in the garden with a dog.

"Hello!" Rapunzel called, stopping in front of the woman. "I'm Rapunzel! What's your name?" her face lit up as the woman turned to her, a smile on her face. "Do you live here? I'm from a tower way back there, but I really like your-" gasping in shock, Rapunzel recoiled as the woman walked straight through her. Rapunzel spun around, eyes wide as the woman walked away.

"What-?"

A sudden shock when through her as the children both ran through her, laughing as they were chased by the dog. Gasping, Rapunzel stumbled back and stared at them with wide eyes.

"Why can't you hear me!" she screamed, running forward and reaching for the woman again. Her hand went straight through.

Shaking, Rapunzel took a step back. She felt tears prick at her eyes, but couldn't stop them as her happiness melted away. They couldn't see her. Couldn't hear her.

Turning, Rapunzel ran, paying no attention to the direction. As she ran, she felt the tears break, falling down her face. She didn't know how long she ran for... but when she finally stoped, it was near dark. The shadows of the trees stretched around her, making the once welcoming green life of the forest a looming myriad of greys.

Rapunzel collapsed against a tree, curling into a ball and burying her face in her knees. Her heart felt like it was breaking, whilst her body was burning with pain from the run.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself, you know," a voice said, sounding almost as if it were speaking to itself. Rapunzel's head snapped up, and she turned to the origin. There, perched in the branches of a tree, was a boy. But... not a boy? She frowned. She didn't know why, but there was something about him... he wasn't talking to her, was he?

"It can get a bit dangerous, what with the animals, and the weather, Blondie," he said conversationally, tilting his head and looking at her.

What... he was looking at her!

"Can you see me?" she asked desperately, staring at him. She blinked in surprise when he almost fell off the branch, his eyes wide in shock as he gaped at her.

"Wait- what, you- you can see me!?" he exclaimed, gazing intensely at her face. He seemed almost desperate.

"Um... yeah? And you're talking to me, so you can see me too!" Rapunzel beamed, her eyes lighting up with glee.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! This is- this is great! What's your name? I'm Jack! Jack Frost!" the newly named Jack leaped from the tree, and Rapunzel shrieked in alarm. But he landed almost daintily, as though he weighed nothing at all.

"Are you insane?!" Rapunzel yelled, leaping to her feet and staring at him, frantically looking for injuries. Jack blinked at her, confused at her sudden change in demeanour. "You could have hurt yourself!"

Realisation dawned on his face, and he adopted an adorably mischievous grin. "No I won't! I can fly, Blondie!"

"Stop calling me Blondie!" Rapunzel snapped, before slapping a hand over her mouth in horror. She had just yelled at the first person who could see her! Oh, what an idiot she was! But to her surprise, he just laughed and leaned on a strangely shaped stick.

"Well, what's your name then? Blondie," he tacked on the end with a cheeky smile, his eyes sparkling.

Huffing, Rapunzel pouted at the nickname. "Rapunzel. And this is Pascal," she pointed at the suspicious chameleon peeking out from behind her hair.

"So, Rapunzel," Jack grinned, standing up straight. "Wanna have some fun?"

Surprised, Rapunzel stared at him, at his outstretched hand. Smiling, she reached out and took it, started by the absolutely freezing skin.

"Sure. But don't call me Blondie," she warned, grinning in delight.

"Sure thing, Blondie!" Jack laughed.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? Seriously, I adore reviews. Also, I'm not planning on having romance of any kind in this, as they strike me as more siblings than possible relationships. However! That does not mean there won't be any amusing romantic jokes. I think innuendos are hilarious. Just saying. **_

**_Also, give me prompts! I may have a tonne written out for myself, but it's always fun to write one for someone else :)_**

**_Hiccup is next!_**

**_Review Please! :)_**


End file.
